


The Devil Is Patient

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Sam had expected to happen when he’d said ‘yes’, this wasn’t one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Is Patient

Of all the things Sam had expected to happen when he’d said ‘yes’, this wasn’t one of them.

“Sam…you seem so…pent up. I’d like to help.” Lucifer murmured, trailing a hand down his own –  _Sam’s_ – chest, knowing that if Sam had been in full control, he would have shuddered.  Trapped in his own head, Sam could only growl in response.

 _“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”_  He demanded, watching through Lucifer’s eyes as Lucifer undid their shirt, one hand slowly stroking across his chest and teasing a nipple. While Lucifer was calm, collected, his body reacted, the nub pebbling beneath his fingers.  Inwardly, Sam made a choked noise.

“I told you, Sam.  I want you to relax.” Lucifer murmured, toying with his nipples, nails gently scraping over the skin, then dragging down hard the center of his chest, the shock of pain making his hips jerk a little, while he listened to Sam let out a sharp groan of surprise.  Lucifer’s lips twitched a little in amusement.  It felt good, but this was more about what Sam wanted, needed.  His nails gently trailed down the smooth expanse of his stomach, gently touching the trail of hair that led to his boxers.

 _“S-Stop. You can’t – nngh. Y-You can’t do this…”_  Sam protested, but he was hard already –  _they_ – were hard.  The mix of sensation, emotion, was almost overwhelming. Every movement felt foreign, his body not his own, but the  _sensation_ was all his.   He was sure Lucifer was channeling it somehow, just to drive him insane.  His next protest was lost in a choked whimper as Lucifer palmed his crotch slowly, cupping his growing erection through his pants, pressing with the heel of his palm in slow circles.  If Sam had any semblance of control, he would’ve bucked up into the touch, but Lucifer’s very being held him in permanent bondage, unable to do anything but  _feel_ and  _watch_.

He wasn’t sure how long it was that Lucifer pawed at him, massaged him through his pants, until he ached so badly to be released from them that he wanted to scream.  Sam would have been shaking if he could.  Afraid he might go mad, Sam finally broke, unable to stay silent.

 _“P-Please.”_ He gasped, shuddering when the strokes of Lucifer’s hand paused.  He could feel Lucifer smile, his eyes focused on the hand on him as it unbuttoned his pants, slowly unzipping them and pulling his aching length from the confines.  He let out  a choked groan of relief, only to shudder when Lucifer started stroking him.

It was maddening, and  _good_.  Lucifer’s hand felt chilled against the skin of his cock.  Lucifer stroked slow, almost gentle, his hand slick with lubricant he’d manifested for the task.  Sam was reeling already, oversensitive, panting into Lucifer’s mind.

“Shh, Sam.” Lucifer soothed, continuing to tease him, his thumb brushing the tip on each upwards stroke.  This went on for hours.  Sam’s yells and cries of discomfort and anger gradually died down as he was teased, denied orgasm again and again, assaulted with constant stimulation.  Sam had become little more than a broken, babbling mess inside Lucifer’s head, sending throbbing waves of desire between Lucifer’s legs as he pleasured them both.

 _“L-Lucifer – p-please…. **god**_ _f-fucking – d-don’t stop, no, please—ghn, l-let me_ ** _come_** _, I n-need it, need_ ** _you_** _…”_ Sam had long since stopped paying attention to the words that filtered through Lucifer’s mind, and the Devil chuckled.  Feeling he had teased him to his satisfaction, he  _finally_  sped up the strokes of his hand, pumping his fist in steady strokes over Sam’s –  _their­ –_ cock, listening to his vessel choke and whimper in his mind.

“Let it go, Sam…” Lucifer hummed, his voice velvety smooth, angelic despite the filthiness of his actions.  “Come for me.  It’s okay.  I’m here to catch you if you fall.” He hummed, his voice remarkably steady.  A few harder strokes were all it took before Sam screamed out his pleasure in Lucifer’s mind, making him shudder a little as fluid spilled over his fingers, hips jerking just slightly with their orgasm. 

Sighing, content, Lucifer continued to slowly stroke Sam through their orgasm, enjoying how he whimpered.  His breathing was just slightly uneven now as he lazily wiped his hand clean, draping a blanket over his hips.

“Now, was that so bad?” Lucifer prompted, though all he got in answer was a strangled moan of a tired Sam.  Smiling, he laid back, closing his eyes.  Hearing Sam whimper his name, over and over, had been more satisfying than he’d thought it would be.  The most satisfying of course, had been Sam admitting he _needed_  him, if only for a moment.  That had made the whole ordeal worthwhile.

Though he didn’t  _require_  sleep, he knew Sam would benefit from a brief reprieve. He would close his eyes and let his mind rest for a few hours while Sam recovered from their play, then move on to more serious matters.


End file.
